1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to door closers and more particularly to a door closer that works in conjunction with an entry door and its associated screen door to make the closing action of the screen door dependent upon the opening position of the entry door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual door arrangements consisting of an entry door, a screen door and a screen door closer are common on houses and apartment buildings. When one wishes to enter a house or building with such a dual door arrangement, the user opens the screen door and then must hold it open while unlocking the entry door. This can be particularly annoying when carrying packages. With no hands available, the screen door now presses against the individual or the individual's packages while at the same time the individual is fumbling with the lock of the entry door.
The biasing mechanism of the screen door from its open position to the closed position typically constitutes a pneumatic damper arrangement. Incorporated in conjunction with this pneumatic damper arrangement is a small metal tab which can be positioned by a user to lock the damper arrangement to maintain the screen door in the open position. However, in the case where the user is trying to enter the premises with package(s), the user must then place the package(s) down on the ground, open the screen door, move the metal tab to a locking position, pick up the packages, operate the entry lock, open the entry door, place the package(s) down, and then go back and move the metal tab back to its deactivated position which will permit the screen door to move to the closed position. This is definitely an inconvenient procedure when trying to locate the screen door in the open position while access through the entry door is occurring.